Blue Is For Nightmares
by Hayley Rory
Summary: She's not the prettiest, the smartest, nor the most popular. She's crushing on her best friend's boyfriend, Dougie. She starts having nightmares about her, could she figure out what they mean in time? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"As above" I paused shutting my eyes inhaling the apple and strawberries scent, "As so below" I exhaled.  
"Can't you just say 'oh all over'" My best friend Alyson said.  
I giggled turning to her, "That won't work"  
I turned back to the blue candle; I picked it up carving her name on the candle. Lately I've been having these nightmares about her, I lit the candle placing it on the coffee table.  
I walked to my bed drifting to sleep.  
It was the same dream again.  
I had that urge to go pee; I was in the woods that pearl moon shining down right at me.  
"Hayley!" It was her.  
I ran deeper into the woods, as I was running there were footsteps behind me. I stopped turning back, no one.  
"Hayley!" She yelled. "Help!"  
I walked further seeing a house lights of the top floor were on.  
"Hayley" I deep voice whispered behind me, not being able to recognize it. "I know you secret"  
I felt his breathe hovering my neck, eyes widened and my hand clutched the rock even harder. I turned around feeling something warm and wet between my legs.  
I gasped sitting up breathing heavily. I sighed looking under my covers, I just wetted the bed. _Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walked to the bathroom scrub really hard on my legs. I threw the bed sheets and my pajama pants into a plastic bag. I looked at the clock 5:59 am, my eyes trailed down to the coffee table, the candle, it had only burned the A, L, and Y. I put the new bed sheets carefully on the bed not wanting to wake Alyson up. I got the plastic bag kicked it under the bed.

I sat on the bed thinking about the dream.  
_I know your secret..._ what did that meant what secret?  
I heard a groan coming from Aly's direction, "Hayley why are you up so early?"  
"Couldn't sleep sorry if I woke you up"  
"It's okay" Alyson yawned. "See you in a few hours"  
"Night"  
I got her light snore as a response.

Oh, Alyson is my best friend. She is not popular just very pretty. Her golden blonde locks up to her mid-boob, her perfect figure, her green eyes, she is like a model. No wonder when Dougie and her break up he always ends up begging her to take him back. She is too beautiful to be ignored.

I sighed, close my eyes drifting again to sleep.

"Hayley wake up" Alyson gently shook me, "We're going to be late"  
"I'm up I'm up"  
I slid out the covers changing to my uniform.  
I heard a knock, I heard a harder knock before I could even open it.  
"Hey Hayley" She gave a small waved.  
"Hi" I walked back to my bed finishing straightening my hair.  
"Want me to straighten the back?" She asked.  
"You read my mind"  
The phone rang once, twice, a quad.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
_"Is Alyson there?" _A deep voice said.  
"Yes, who is this?"  
He ignored my question, _"Can I speak to her?"  
_"Not until you tell me who you a-" Alyson snatched the phone from me, "Hello"  
She almost whispered, "Talk to you later my friends are here"  
She put the phone on the base.  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
"Yeah who was that?" Amber chirped.  
"A friend"  
"What's his name?" I asked.  
"Hales, he's just a friend of mine," She said as she walked back to the bathroom.  
_His voice sounds so familiar, almost like the one from my dream...Nah.  
_  
**Hope you like it.  
Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Bonjour Madamoiselle"  
"Hey Tom" I said, sitting down against the tree.  
"What's wrong?"  
I giggled, "Nothing just mellow"  
I sat up turned to face him. "Where's Amber?"  
"My jealous jar of jelly is with Alyson, there pulling a prank on Danny"  
"Sleeping?"  
"Yeahh" He said as he leaned back putting his hands behind his head.  
I shook my head letting out a chuckle.  
"Sup guys!" Dougie waved as he walking towards us, "Hey Hayley…. Tom"  
"Uh hey" I turned my head to the left watching the squirrel run up to the tree.  
"Hayley" I looked at Dougie, "Yeah?"  
"Have Aly mentioned anything about me lately"  
That question annoyed me. "Nope not one thing, why?"  
"No nothing just wondering"  
I stood up adjusting my uniform, "Well see you guys later"  
"Bye Hayley" They both said in unison.

I walked back to my dorm room, his whisper roaming around my head like a broken record playing over and over again. _I know you secret...  
_What does that mean? What secret?  
"Hey" I smiled.  
"Call me later, why? Cause my roommate came bye," Alyson muttered.  
She put the phone on the base, "Hey"  
"Who was that?"  
"A friend"  
"What's his name?"  
She shrugged, "Hales don't worry about it"  
"O.. Kay well Dougie asked about you"  
"Really what he say?" She sounded pleased about it.  
"Yeah something about if you ever talked about him like for example 'oh my god! I remember when Dougie lalala…" I said trying to sound squeaky.  
We both burst out laughing. "Yeah, Hey! Do I really sound like that to you?"  
I giggled, "No just giving a demonstration"

That night….

I looked around it was dark the only light I had was moon's light. I squeezed my legs together trying to hold it in. "Hayley!" It was Alyson she was in trouble. "Hayley!"  
I ran into the woods stopped leaned against the tree behind me.  
A stick breaks from somewhere behind me. Then another. "Alyson?"  
I hold between my legs and hobble as best I can toward that faraway voice, dodging branches and brush with my outstretched hand.  
I still hear Alyson's voice, but it's further away now, deeper into the woods. I strain to hear something else, anything that might tell me if I'm being followed.  
I kneeled down to pick up a rock, it was big and sharp enough, the wind blew, blew with the whispers. I felt again a warm breathe hovering my neck making my hairs stand up.  
"Hayley" whispers a male voice from the darkness. "You can't hide, Hayley" He breathes.  
I clutched the rock harder planning to him. I threw the rock behind me, but no one was there. I few more seconds before I wet myself. One Mississippi, two Mississippi…

**Oohhh intense. :  
Review please.**


End file.
